Happy Thanksgiving!
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Hiccup celebrates Thanksgiving with all his friends, and then some. Includes characters from ROTG, Frozen and Sonic.


**Okay, people.**

**Today, we have a special story to celebrate the Holiday we celebrate this week-Though in Canada, we celebrate it in October.**

**For official-ity, this is a massive crossover, with characters from Sonic, Rise of the Guardians and Disney's Frozen.**

**Anyway, let's start, shall we.**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless landed outside their house, a large crate being carried on Toothless' back, as the snow lightly formed all over Berk.

"Come on bud, let's get inside," Hiccup lead Toothless to the door.

he walked through the door, removing his fur cloak-again, it's not his vest-and wiping the snowflakes off his purple tunic-I needed a change of colour for this holiday-before heading into the large new dinning room that Stoick had built. Stoick was busy setting the places on the table and Astrid was cooking in the kitchen.

"Astrid, I got the things you needed," Hiccup called to her.

"Great!" She replied, "just give me a minute."

"I'll bring it in," Hiccup replied before grabbing the box and heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hiccup," Astrid said as she wiped her hands on a cloth, making sure to not mess up her green blouse (her shirt, but green in colour) or matching emerald necklace and earrings.

They proceeded to kiss each other (on the lips) before Hiccup places the crate on the counter.

"Okay, so there's the four extra potatoes you needed, the honey glazed ham from your parents, (who shall not be attending, thank you very much) one cabbage, a few bottles of beer and mead and a nice big honey loaf with fresh picked berries," Hiccup checked.

"Wonderful!" Astrid exclaimed as she peeled the new potatoes before boiling them with the others and making her way to the cabbage. As she did this, a large knock sounded at the door.

"That should be Gobber and the others," Hiccup said to no one in particular and went to the door.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a massive...

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

...everyone shouted as they gleefully waited outside.

"Hey, guys come on in," Hiccup told them and listed them off as they came through the door.

* * *

_Gobber (of course, he brought his skewer appendage)_

_Fishlegs (Has his books with him)_

_Ruffnut (Hey, don't those earrings belong to Astrid)_

_Tuffnut (Ooh, brought one of his homemade meatloaves)_

_Snotlout (gloating... What's new there)_

_**Frozen:**  
_

_Anna (two months pregnant, wow)_

_Kristoff (sure looks happy to be married)_

_Olaf ( :) )_

_Sven (Toothless will be happy to see him again)_

_Elsa (Ooh, tons of Arendellian frosted chocolate)_

**_ROTG:_**

_Jack (Wait! Jack and Elsa are a 'Thing')_

_North (wonder what list I'm on this year? Ooh, cookies!)_

_Bunny (careful with the boomerangs)_

_Tooth (I've kept my teeth all clean)_

_Sandy (the only person I know that drags sand 'Everywhere')_

**_Sonic:_**

_Sonic (woah, did he comb his quills)_

_Tails (brought that camera-thingy of his)_

_Amy (Chili dogs! Yes!)_

_Cosmo (remember, she won't eat vegetables)_

_Silver (looks nervous... For once)_

* * *

Everyone sat down in the dinning room to converse and catch up with each other, save for Elsa, Amy and Tooth, who went to help Astrid prep the dinner.

Anna, Kristoff, Tails, Cosmo and Snotlout had started a conversation with North, as he listed all the reasons that Snotlout was on the Naughty List. Sonic, Silver and Fishlegs were talking about their dragons while Bunny just listened. Meanwhile Sven and Toothless sat in the corner closest to Hiccup, eating carrots or fish. Stoick, Gobber and Sandy were enjoying some ale on the opposite side of the table. Hiccup poured himself a mug of mead before taking his seat. As he did so, he saw Jack sitting 2 empty seats (which belong to Elsa and Astrid) down.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup waved.

"Hey Hiccup," Jack replied before both looked over at the twins, who were sitting at either side of Olaf.

"So, you're made of snow. Right?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yep!" Olaf replied before giggling.

"And, you're living. Right?" Ruffnut added.

"Uh, yes," Olaf answered, but not as giddily.

"And, you're body parts can separate. Right?" Tuffnut finished.

"Uh, yeah."

"AWESOME!" The twins exclaimed, before pulling off Olaf's head and tossing it between them.

"Woah... Please... I'm... Gonna... Hurl!" Olaf shouted before barfing three or four slushy snowballs onto the twins.

"Cool!" The twins high fived as Olaf placed his head back on his body, Jack laughed hysterically and Hiccup facepalmed himself.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be a long night," Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

Soon, the food had been cooked and was placed onto the table and after they had made the prayer, (Make it the prayer you would like, any religion) they all dug in.

Everyone ate and chatted as they ate their food with no apparent rush, except Stoick, Gobber, and North, who ate 1 1/2 of the 3 turkey's by themselves, and once everyone had had their fill, the remaining food was taken away, only to be replaced by loaves of bread with honey and fruit, chilled chocolate, ice cream, snowberries with cream and brandy pudding for the adults.

After, they went out and played in the snow, building snow buddies for Olaf, including a lady friend, (hint, hint) having a snow castle, which Elsa easily won, making snow angels and having a snowball fight (everyone against Olaf during one round. He still won).

As it got later, the group headed back inside, enjoying mugs of hot chocolate and sharing stories before turning in for the night. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tooth, Amy, Cosmo, Elsa and Anna slept around the fire in sleeping bags and/or on couches, (the typical girls sleepover), Sonic, Silver, Tails, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Jack, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven slept in Hiccup's and Toothless' room, (the typical guy sleepover) and Sandy, Bunny, North and Gobber slept in Stoick's room (the awkward adults sleepover).

As Hiccup laid down in his bed, he smiled to himself, "I can't believe that everything went so well..."

"Hey, someone took my nose!" Olaf shouted, a tone of anger in his otherwise happy voice.

"...And, I spoke too soon," Hiccup sighed

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there wasn't much dialogue, but I still hope you have enjoyed the story**


End file.
